No Fleas, Please
by Kurukuku-Chan
Summary: Sesshomaru is put in an annoying situation, and ends up 500 something years later in the arms of a girl. One who is extremely clumsy, perhaps hitting someone with a car...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha under any circumstances.

A/N: Just a story with Sesshomaru, anybody else from the show I put in, and my own characters, of course.

He was pissed. That was the only way he could explain it. This day had come out completely unbelievable. He was unable to find Jaken, and Rin was out cold on the grass. He gazed up at the rising sun, the sky was an array of colors. Birds chirped silently and an animal scurried through the bushes every now and then. Even a deer, small, fragile, and delicate, pranced in the clearing he was currently residing in. It turned it's eyes towards him and stood there for a moment, gazing at Sesshomaru and the creature next to him. Rin shifted and moaned in her sleep, making the deer jump through the trees elegantly, exiting the clearing in fright. It was kind of peaceful, it would be better if he weren't in the position he was now. He gazed down at his ward and adopted daughter. She was older now, her hair had become longer but she still had the pony on the side of her head. She had grown taller in the past six years, her body growing and filling itself out a little. He knew in only four years her body would reach it's height and be small and curvy, to become a complete woman. She was fourteen now, and she had stayed with him faithfully through these years. Her kimono was new and fitted her growing body a little large, giving room for her to grow into. It was a deep indigo and a light orange, the same as her first kimono, just a color change. He was a little worried of how short she was and how her body was kind of flat, but he knew her body was still growing. He sighed in frustration, then shifted his eyes back to the sky. The clouds were scarce with a background of blue, pink, orange, purple, yellow, and many other colors, but it was still peaceful. He thought back to earlier, and growled angrily to himself. This demon had thought he, Lord Sesshomaru, would mate something as dispicable and disgusting as her. She was the daughter of the leader of a cat demon tribe that lived on his father's lands. He was to be wed to her, but he refused. The woman wasn't beautiful in anyway. She was a bit revolting, her face was long and boney, with low cheek bones and thin lips. Her hair was wicked and sheer black, straight and slick all the way to her hips, then at the end the strands shot this way and that. Her eyes were completely cruel and sinister, an opaque black that reflected the light out of them, refusing to brighten themselves. Her pupils were thin slits and her eyes were small and deeply set into her face. She was sickly skinny, her body was lanky and tall, with no shape to it but still graceful like a cat's. He decided to confess his refusal to her in person, and he felt the air around him crackle as he did so. She had screamed in fury, and disappeared. So he decided to return to his pack and he heard Jaken yelling for little Rin, trying to find her. He went off to fetch her himself, and saw that the witch had found Rin. She was planning to kill or curse her, he could sense the utter hate and mischeivous in her aura. Using his demonic speed to catch up to her, something unimaginable happened, he had been beat for once. He tried to save Rin, but didn't do it efficiently and quickly enough. The witch had done something to him temporarily, paralyzing him. He quickly fought it and was just in reach of his ward, he could see Rin screaming and trying to escape from the demon. She was conjuring a spell to cast on Rin, and it ended up crashing into him. As Rin flew out of the way he could see her face twist into a furious snarl and yowled. Unable to dodge the speed of the attack in time, he shot a growl of anger towards the cat in reply. Right as he did so a black swirling form of energy came crackling and barreling towards him, and he felt nothing but excrutiating pain. The energy attacked him from every direction, thundering and hissing in his ears. It was as if his body was turned to mush, not solid in anyway, and was turning into something else. It seemed as if his back was doubling on itself and his ears felt odd. His body felt like it was transforming just as his true form, but it was agonizing. The last thing he had heard was Rin screaming his name in her childish voice and the cat witch laughing maniacly. Her voice was shaky and evil,

"My dear Lord Sesshomaru, you will never be the same again until you truly learn to love someone. As I can see it will never be anyone. So if I cannot have you, then no one ever shall!" she finished and continued to laugh, it was shrill and made his ears ring. He sensed her presence dissipate and vanish from the clearing.

He woke up the next morning with Rin gently stroking his head. Her face was sad, and her eyes were wet. Sitting up, he realized his whole body was not how it was supposed to be. He felt exactly how he did in his true form, but smaller. He was a true dog. He stretched and nudged Rin's leg, telling her to stand up. Crouching, he lifted Rin onto his back, only to be attacked by a second demon. It was small and he killed it quickly, but it had knocked Rin out cold. He growled angrily at the sky, wondering why this day was getting worse. He had been cursed, Rin was hurt, and the damn witch had gotten away.

It was four in the morning, and she was extremely tired. She was cold, bundled up in a fleece blanket and a fur jacket with her house slippers and fuzzy pajamas. The beach had been her solution to her boredom. It was December 30th, the Eve of New Year's Eve and she had nothing to do, and no one to see. Driving the streets at nine, no money to spend except her emergency money for gas or food. It took her two hours to get to the beach, and she knew it'd take exactly two to get back. Meaning she made it to the beach at eleven, she spent three hours roaming the beach, so it was two when she left, and she was suppose to have made it home a little before four. But now it was half an hour past four and she was lost. She knew she was, she just didn't want to accept that fact. There were barely any street lights and she was still near the beach, she could see the ocean, which she shouldn't be able to if she was near her house. It was snowing, definitely below twenty degrees, well it felt like it, with no extra blankets or clothes, no cash except her credit card, and no heater. She looked desperately for a motel, but there were nothing but a gas station and a life guard station here and there. She was completely and utterly in the middle of nowhere, and she had to accept it. She shivered and stopped at a red light, no other cars were there, and she was at a stupid light turned red. She decided to continue on with no green light, she sped up to at least forty when everything changed and went in slow motion. She saw something white dash across the road, it looked huge. She was too tired to function fast enough to slam the brakes, so she hit it. She stomped the brakes as she hit it and watched as her long blonde hair flew gracefully forward. Her body was coming forward too, ready to impact the steering wheel, she could see blood fly up a little from her headlights. The clock said 4:55 a.m. in bright green, and the CD she had on skipped, playing Come by Namie Amuro. Her forehead made impact to her steering wheel, and then everything went black.

She woke up not able to see anything or feel anything at first, but it hit her as if an earthquake decided to erupt in her body when her mind decided to work. An intense pain shot through her head, down her spine, and through her shoulders. She slowly lifted herself away from the steering wheel, her wrists were sore and she could feel something warm pool on her forehead, making her bangs stick. She lifted her hand and felt a humongous bump and liquid. When she brought her hand down, she stared with wide and frightened eyes. _'Oh god, that's alot of blood,'_ she thought dumbly as she inspected the thick, deep red liquid. Realization dawned on her as she remembered what happened, and she instantly unbuckled and scrambled to open the door. She tripped when she got out from the blanket being wrapped tightly around her legs, and rushed around to the front of the car. A little bit of blood was on the front of the car, but no body. She instantly rushed to the back, and was horrified. A large, white, furry animal was laying there underneath her bumber, mangled slightly, but not moving. She fell to her knees and saw it's fur matted with blood. She pressed her hand to a clean area and found it was breathing, but barely. Eyes brimming with tears, she gently and very carefully rolled it out from under her car. She started wrapping it in her blanket, and was even more horrified than ever in her life. _'A dog! I hit a poor DOG! Oh god I'm the most terrible thing on this planet!' _her thoughts screamed and she began to cry. The guy was huge, and it was extremely heavy. Her small frame was stout and curvy, but not strong and muscled. So it was impossible for her to lift it completely, so terrible as she felt, she dragged him around to the side of her car and lifted him up into the back seat. Everything ready to go, she turned around, doing a illegal stunt and making a U-turn. The store she had seen before came up quickly and she pulled in and hopped out. The man stared unbelievably at her head as she demanded for directions to the nearest vet, ignoring his protests as she ran out of the door. She went far over the speed limit and saw city lights start popping up. Punishing herself for never stopping for directions, she finally found the vet and pulled up to the emergency drive-thru. It was a small building. So she went inside, leaving her car parked there. Everything was a blur afterwards, but somehow, she stayed with the white dog the rest of the morning. As they pulled the dog onto a bed, she saw it regain consciouscness for a split second and gaze up at her as she ran along side as they wheeled it into the back. It was out of it again though, and she felt the tears attack her cheeks. She stayed with the dog, except through sugery, which she insisted to be with it, but was denied entrance. Later through the morning she was asked questions, and afterwards granted to stay with the dog. She pulled five armless, cushioned chairs into the same room with the animal after surgery. Lining them up, she took the sheet that was given to her along with the pillow and blankets and made a bed. It looked rediculous and stupid, but she slept on it anyways. Later in the day, about three in the afternoon, she found the dog gone and heard scary barking, coming from one animal, and people yelling and banging and clanging in the back. She sneaked back there and found at least seven vets, one large cage, and a ferocious white dog snarling, barking, and snapping at anyone who came near. As she watched she remembered waking up sometime during the day, looking into gold eyes, but as she thought about it she passed it off as nothing but a dream. Well, that's what she thought it was. She came back to reality and screamed for everyone to stop. They did, and everyone stared at her. The dog still snarled, but looked at her too. As it did, it istantly wiped it's face of any anger and stop snarling. The employees looked at it as it stopped snarling, finding it sitting and not ferocious anymore. When one of them tried to go near it though, it snapped at them. She stared at the dog, watching it slowly thump it's tail against the floor and stare back at her, with it's head cocked to the side. Staring back, she slowly stepped forwards, and it's tail thumped just a few beats quicker as she did so. Instantly the man that with the white coat rushed everyone out, and led her to the dog. He started speaking to her quickly, panting.

"Ma'am, is this...your...d-dog?" he wheezed and leaned on the fence.

"No, it's not....." she looked puzzled and glanced at the dog, then back to the man in the white coat.

"Could I have the....pleasure of...of knowing your name?" he panted and coughed, as if he ran a marathon.

"I'm Airi Usagi. Why you wanna know?" she stared at his flushed face worriedly, he was sweating and looked as if he was terribly out of shape. Well, he did have the gray hair.

"Hello Airi, I am Dr. Jacklin, I notice that this animal has a liking to you and isn't violent unless you're next to him. This male healed quickly overnight, suprising compared to other records. But anyways..." he spoke with emphasis on every other word, talking about nonsense over the surgery and remarkable recovery and his apparent fondness of her. Also that he wasn't surprised since she was female. Then crap about animal stuff and dogs, she tuned out whatever else he talked about. But then he stopped and looked hopefully at her, as if trying to send some message to her. She stared at him for a moment, and finally caught on. _'He wants to know if I want him. So this guy doesn't want the dog in his clinic. Wait, Dr. Jacklin? Isn't that a girl's name? And the dog's a boy? I've always wanted a big, white, fluffy, pointed earred, male dog. And the time comes and I hit it, yeesh my life is great isn't it?' _she thought with thick sarcasm. Then turned her attention back on Dr. Jacklin. _'But can I really take on something like that? I mean my parents always lectured me about responsibilities over having a pet, and all the money it cost. Oh Airi but he's just so cute! Oh god what to do!' _she thought over it and studied the dog for a little while, every now and then glancing back at the vet.

"Are you implying I adopt him? You don't want him to be put to sleep, do you? Or is it you just don't want him in your clinic?" she interrogated him. He nodded, still gasping for air. What, is he sixty?

"Yes, I am implying you do that," he replied and wiped his forehead with a rag. She wiped hers herself, and felt a bandage rapped around it. She took her hand away from it and scrutinized him. _'Damn it! Will mom and dad approve? Wait you dummy your flippin' eighteen! You don't have to ask them that! You don't even live with them anymore! You are halfway across the world and they are over in America! Oh.... But will my apartment be enough for him?' _she massaged her temples as she thought over everything. She had a major migrane anyways, and she was just adding onto it.

"You're suggesting that I should do it? Ok, well let's say I did. How much would it cost to adopt and to pay for the medical crap?" she asked grumpily, tired from the incidents this morning before she went to sleep, which only graced her with six hours of rest.

"Ms. Usagi I do say you should do it. The adoption and medical expenses, well what the hell. It's New Year's Eve and he's such a pain. You can have him for all I care," he waved his hand carelessly. "I'll sign the paperwork and you just fill in the blanks, but I only need a cost of twenty dollars, if you'd be generous. I've had a rough week," he grumbled to himself bitterly and stomped off towards the office. She looked off in bewilderment, and brought her fists up and rubbed her temples again, completely stressed, tired, and confused. So she just plopped down to the ground next to the dog, even after watching his ferocious rage, and analyzed him. He was extremely large, about over a whole two heads higher when she sat next to him. She could tell if he were to stand up on all fours, he'd reach her breast with his head, and his back would reach her waist. If he stood on his hind legs, he be at least six foot and like, eleven inches high. She was only five foot four. He stared at her with his golden eyes, they were full of curiousity. She thought back to her dream, or whatever it was. But then she stared back in amazement at his large body and his gorgeous features. His white hair, obiously washed previously, layed gracefully, but still fluffy. It look light silk and she ran her hand over it, it did feel like silk. His ears were large and velvety, and his muzzle was long and broad. He looked like a gorgeous, giant, german shepard, collie, siberian husky, great pyrenese, whatever type of dog he was. His body twitched when she touched his side, and she instantly pulled her hand back. She wasn't used to dogs much, especially large ones like this. She had a strange impulse to cuddle up to him and smell him, but before she had a chance to the vet rushed back and handed her the paperwork. She filled out everything, and even gave him a name. It took her an hour, but she finally came up with Soubi, a guy off one of her favorite mangas. She even gave him the last name too, Agatsuma Soubi, well actually, Soubi Agatsuma. She'd only call him Soubi, and the dog seemed to accept it. She ran her card through and payed twenty dollars out of her emergency money, asked for directions back to Kyoto, and she was off again. It took her two hours, like it should've last night, and she was back at her quaint little apartment. She turned off the car and took out the key as she opened the door. She had no desire in listening to the constant bings of the system telling her that the keys were in the ignition. Airi slowly unbuckled her seatbelt and sat in the seat, one leg out of the car and her eyes in the rearview mirror. She found the dog staring back in the mirror at her. After more staring, she felt her body scream for attention and decided to climb out of the 1996 Mazda Demio. The car was a lucky find for a sweet deal of one thousand and seventy dollars when she moved over to Japan. It was white, with tan interior, a cute find in a matter of two days. The car was a bit ragged out, but it took her places and brought her safely back home, so she loved it either way. It'd only been three months, but still, it was fine. Airi closed the driver side door gently and put the keys in her jacket pocket. Shivering from the cold breeze, she opened the back door on the driver side and backed up, seeing if he could make it out on his own. At the clinic, several vets helped him into the car. She gave him a gentle smile as he looked at her and he started to climb out.

"Good boy, I knew you could do it," she cooed softly and stroked his ears. Pulling her keys back out she walked up the stairs and into the lobby, Sesshomaru padding behind her quietly. The receptionist, a woman of age that Airi couldn't guess, gasped and brought a wrinkly hand to her mouth.

"Oh dear Ms. Usagi! This is quite different! And, oh my, is he okay?!" she asked worriedly. She stared at the dog's side bandaged up thickly.

"He's fine Hitomi, just a little accident, that's all," Airi reassured her. The old woman brushed back her white puff of hair with her hand and stared at the dog, then her eyes widened in horror.

"Oh my kami he is so huge!" she gaped in astonishment at Soubi. Airi became impatient and smiled sheepishly.

"I've gotta go Hitomi, see you later," Airi waved at the receptionist and quickly entered the elevator, beckoning Soubi to follow. Hitomi just stared after in amazement as the elevator doors closed.

"Well that was awkward. I never really am able to be social with her. Never knew why..." she spoke towards Sesshomaru. He sat there quietly, thinking to himself. _'Maybe because I feel the same way about that old woman...' _he shook his fur lightly. The doors opened at floor nine and she trudged out, checking if her dear Soubi was following, and he was. She smiled at his behavior. Then wondered if it was only because of his condition. She walked down the hallway with it's dull brown carpet and coffe colored walls with little pictures and art here and there. Stopping three doors away from the corner, she put her key into the door of room eighty-seven and sauntered in, letting Sesshomaru in too as she held open the door. Locking the door, she walked into the kitchen and sat down her purse on the marble counters. The apartment was small, with wood floors in the kitchen, and fluffy sand colored carpet in the livingroom and bedroom. There was a pull out couch in the living room, it's color a navy blue, with a small glass coffee table in front of it. A twenty-seven inch screen tv sat on a medium sized entertainment cabinet the color of mahogany wood with a dvd player, stereo with huge speakers, few dvds, games, and a skinny PS2 sat organized in the shelves of the cabinet. Also guitar controles sitting on metal stands. There were many pictures and things here and there from when she was in America. A cello in a black case sat in a corner next to a large bay window with a seat that could account as a bed. The place was brightly lit during the day, accenting her easle and paintings she attempted and drawings scattered on a desk. That area had wood floors too, since it was supposed to be a dining area. Sesshomaru continued on to the dining area to look around. Airi felt her stomach growl and remembered about the dog needing food. Pulling out a creased paper from her purse, she gazed at the ingredients for a main food for him, then other exceptions. Airi dug through her cabinets and found as many of the ingredients she could, substituting at least two of them. She gazed over at Sesshomaru and saw him sitting there staring at her cello. She smiled and walked over to the stereo, putting her MP3 to work and played some things from Disturbed, knowing it'd change to Foo Fighters, Green Day, Korn, Ke$ha, Linkin Park, Marilyn Manson and such. She hummed to the song Facade and started Soubi's dinner. He padded back into the kitchen and watched her with interest. Thinking of how this had come to be. _'The woman hits me with her vehicle, then decides to take me in. She's a strange one, and a stupid one,' _he thought to himself as he slowly accustomed to the bandages on his side. Airi placed his food in the microwave, consisting of meat, vegetables, and some seasonings that were supposed to be food was warmed up and she placed it on a paper plate and sat it on the floor. Sesshomaru walked over and sniffed the food, licked it, then looked up at Airi annoyed. She humphed and sighed irritably, making her own dinner, which now was for two. Mashed potatoes, chicken, and peas, they both sat on the floor and ate greedily. She finished and watched him eat. He licked his jowls and sat there, looking at her when she tossed his plate away.

"You like to stare alot, maybe it's because you like meh for ma body. Haha, that's so corny," she twirled her finger in her hair nervously.

"So this is it huh? I've gotta cook food for you too, not just give you regular dog food you picky little butt head, like a normal dog should," she scowled a little, but then brightened her mood.

"But now I has a roommate!" she squealed delightedly, not having to go insane from lonelyness anymore. Rare visits from Kagome weren't enough. Sesshomaru cocked his head to the side, and she rubbed her forehead.

"Yeah yeah. So it's getting late. I'm tired, I'ma sleep. You do your own thing I guess," she waved her hand at him and he rolled his eyes. Doing her bed duties, she finished and climbed into her soft, welcoming comforters. Half asleep, she heard padding, and a sigh from Soubi. Peaking down, she saw him curl up and lay there. Feeling guilty, she called him onto the bed, but as she whistled and cooed and patted the bed, he only stared at her. When he layed his head back down, she sighed exasperated and fell back onto the pillows. _'Fine, stay down there,' _she thought tiredly. Sesshomaru sighed himself and shifted into a more comfortable position.

_'The woman thinks I'm going to share a bed with her, she's insane. Though I think that wouldn't be so bad... No! That will not happen, this is only for a small time,' _he thought as he drifted to sleep. The next morning he woke up to an annoying alarm clock, and watched as the woman, Airi, drag herself out of bed. She turned it off, and starting to wake up, ran over to the bathroom closet and grab two towels and a wash cloth, which were all white. _'How complementing,' _he thought sarcastically. Airi spent twenty minutes in the shower and climbed out, drying off. Sesshomaru saw her naked body, and instantly looked away, it was disrespectful, even if he was a dog. She then blow dried her hair and straightened her blonde hair so it wouldn't frizz. He saw her run out of the bathroom with only underwear on and look for a outift for work. He couldn't help but watch her now, this was actually enjoyable. Maybe seeing a half naked woman every morning wouldn't be so bad. She did have a nice body, curvy, small and petite. Pale skin with blonde hair, blue eyes, and rosey cheeks and lips. The girl was only five foot and two inches. Very, very small compared to him even in this form. He chuckled to himself at the absurdity. Her breasts were large, he realized, especially for a woman that small. They were only double D's as they called it these days. He shook his head of thoughts that started to parade in his mind. Finished, she made him breakfast, took him for a walk, which was different for her not having a dog on a leash, and opening the window as she left for work. Three days passed, and it came to saturday. Sesshomaru hadn't even started to smell, he was just dirty was all. But she decided to take the difficult task of washing him anyways.

"We need to go to a pet store!" she sang. Sesshomaru just thumped his tail against the couch as he raised an eyebrow. She widened her eyes in surprise. _'C-can dogs?....no, no. They just seem as if they are moving, whenever dogs look left or right, or up or down,'_ shaking her head, she humphed and pulled at his tail.

"C'mon you big loaf! We're going out!" she sang again, more happily this time. He growled and snapped his teeth towards her, not really aiming to hurt her. She scolded him, and after a minute of annoying scolding, he just pushed her towards the door.

The store was large, and the aisles were endless. Sesshomaru could sense the nervouseness from Airi. She waved down a employee and as the young boy walked closer, he slowed down. He was gaping at Sesshomaru.

"Miss is that a horse?" he asked stupidly. Airi gasped and instantly answered, deffending her dog.

"No! He's a dog! I just need shampoo, conditioner, toys, a collar, and a leash. The collar and leash I need them to be black and stuff," Airi tapped her chin thoughtfully. The boy got over his fear and told her where to find everything, coming back after a few minutes handing her two bottles for washing him, still giving wary glances towards Sesshomaru. She found a grooming brush, a black collar with blood red trim, and a matching leash with spikes. She then took him to the toy aisle and he looked at all the plush, chewies, and tug-o-wars with disdain. They were stupid. He didn't do what domesticated dogs did. He was a Demon Lord. A Taiyoukai. This was beneath him. He growled at her, latching his teeth to her skirt and pulling her towards a register.

"Soubi! You don't want a toy? Really? Hey stop tugging!" she finally came free of his tugging and payed for her things.

"You're a weird dog," she told him as they drove home. He snapped his head towards her, and shook it. _'Oh yes and you are so normal, the plainest I've seen,' _he thought with dry sarcasm. Later she put his others things away and pulled out the shampoo and conditioner out of the bag, dragging him to the bathroom. He growled as she tried to pull him towards the bathtub, but after a few minutes, he let her have her way. She attempted to dodge the wave of water as he spashed into the tub, but she gotten soaked anyways.

"Soubi! Agh! I'm soaked...." she pulled at her black t-shirt sticking to her breast, and Sesshomaru gazed at them. She peeled the shirt off, along with her shorts and started washing him. He felt uncomfortable with a woman he didn't even know bathing him and half naked while doing it too. _**'But she's a gorgeous one, I'd say. And you don't mind her being naked in front of you either and you know it,' **_his beast growled with pleasure. _'That isn't true. I feel no such thing. This is only tempo-,' _his demon cut him off. _**'This is not temporary! This woman will be ours, you know because you let her have her way plenty more than others,' **_his demon growled in anger. _'Shut up, this woman isn't going to become mine. I'm in dog form, it'd be impossible,' _he barked back. But his beast only laughed at him.

The next week passed by fairly quickly, with a routine every day. Airi to get up at 6:00, take a shower, run around half naked or naked to find clothes, which Sesshomaru enjoyed, make breakfast for Sesshomaru, take Sesshomaru out for bathroom duties, take him back inside, open window, and go to work. Sesshomaru would lounge around during the day, bored and still healing. Airi would come home, drop off things, take Sesshomaru out for a walk, bathe him every four days, play cello, paint, draw, make dinner, play game, watch tv, take a shower, go out rarely, and then stay up or sleep. Sesshomaru watched the girl with interest everyday, she was such an odd one. Especially with her style of clothing, wearing gothic to work or wherever she went. When she was at home she wore pajamas, which usually consisted of Legend of Zelda or Guitar Hero, and sometimes some skimpy little things, but she **very rarely **wore those things. It was as if they were a last resort or something. He watched her go out the door, and braced himself for another day of complete boredom.

Flare: I hope this chapter wasn't boring. It's my first story. So if it sucks, then it sucks.  
Sess: Yes, very boring. I was yawning through half of it. And why the hell am I a dog?  
Flare: Shut up! It wasn't that boring...*crosses arms*  
Sess: Well, it was interesting and all. The bath scene was alright. But, that's about it.  
Flare: *glares* Well, then maybe I'll tie you up next to Inuyasha in the next chapter, you can be annoyed by him all day. Or for the rest of eternity....*glares mischeviously*  
Sess: *glare back* You wouldn't....  
Flare: Oh, I will. *dashes over to computer, pulling Inuyasha to it*  
Sess: No! *catches her before she can make it and tosses Inuyasha to the side*  
Flare: Yes! *squirms and tries to get to computer* You can't stop me! Not even if you bribe me!  
Sess: Oh, not even if I bribe you? *evil glint in eyes* I think I know what will fix that....  
Flare: *stares with wide, disbelieving eyes* Uh..See you next chapter! And never!!!*twists away from Sess and runs away*  
Sess: *starts after her* I love a game of chase!  
Flare: Never! And hey! Why are you still here?! Next chap-TER! *screams*


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha under any circumstances.

A/N: Just a story with Sesshomaru, anybody else from the show I put in, and my own characters, of course.

Sesshomaru gazed at the window, watching the sun rise. The sky became a burst of colors as the sun broke from it's sleep behind the earth. As he watched, a scent drafted to his nose. It was faint, making it barely able to comprehend. The scent was thick, sweet, and delicious. He wished to figure out what it was, but still tired from not being able to sleep during the night from an annoying _drip drip _from the kitchen sink. So he dosed of again, only to wake up soon again to Airi waking, and as usual, he woke before her alarm. It was bath day again, he realized as he glanced at her phone on the bed side table. The alarm was about to go off, so he watched Airi in interest as she shifted towards the annoying alarm in her sleep right before it sounded. A minute later it did and she layed there for at least two minutes waking from her deep sleep. He smelt something odd, different from the usual warm vanilla sugar and velvet tubrose he smelt. It had bothered him during the middle of the night, but he had pushed it aside and went back to sleep. Airi finally flipped her flowered covers from herself and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She yawned cutely, a high pitched squeak every now and then when she did. Sesshomaru had noticed it first hand the day he came home with her, he couldn't help but find it a little cute, which was very unusual. He watched her stand up and stretch, then walk to the bathroom, swaying slightly. She closed the door and began her shower. He heard her singing from the bathroom and walked in, pushing the door open and sitting in front of the shower doors. He couldn't see her, she was clever enough to have a shower curtain in front of the clear shower doors.

"You sit there in your heartache, waitin' on some beautiful boy to, to save your from your old ways. You play forgiveness, watch him now, here he come," she continued humming, apparently stopping to wash her hair or something. He was intrigued, he waited, wishing to hear more. He got his wish, she continued.

"He doesn't look a thing like Jesus, but he, talks like a gentleman, like you imagined when you were young," he continued listening, unable to do anything but be drawn to what she was singing. Her voice was actually pretty good, but as how the stakes go in the music industry, as he'd seen, that wouldn't make it. But her voice was very angelic. _'But some ass would come along and destroy her dreams,' _he thought back to a girl he had lived with before. Her name was Kiko and for an eight year old she danced very well. Dreaming to become a ballerina, but her dreams were crushed by her brother, saying she couldn't do it. But Sesshomaru had pulled a few strings, and she got what she wanted. Sesshomaru stared at the steam rising from the top of the shower, thinking about that little girl, wondering how she was doing. He was instantly snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the shower door clack open and Airi reaching around to grab the small towell first for her hair, not showing herself outside the shower. He chuckled to himself, watching as she grabbed the big towell for her body then stepped out the shower. Sesshomaru went to trot out of the bathroom, but something stopped him. He smelt that sweet smell again and it annoyed him like crazy because he couldn't figure out what it was. He caught himself and continued exiting out of the bathroom. He watched Airi do her morning duties, looking away when she was naked. The scent was stronger, he took a quick search around the house, but it took him back to the bedroom. Airi finished and patted him on the head, then filled a bowl with leftovers and put it on the floor for him along with water and opened the window. With one last pat and a kiss to his forehead, she dashed out the front door. He instantly went on a search again, but it was strongest at the bedroom. It was gone now and he wondered if it was Airi. It must be, that smell was here when she was and is now gone since she is. He wandered around the house and wondered why he couldn't pinpoint what it was. Later that day, after searching the house, he heard a click and clank of the door knob. He watched Airi walk in from work chipper and happy, setting her keys and purse down on the counter, then she checked the calender.

"You know Soubi, it's time for a little sparkle today, you are kinda smellin'," she joked. _'But it's weird, because he never smells, and I always have him outside,' _she thought to herself and found that next week was the waning moon, and after that, the full moon. She sighed, realizing it was now getting close to her period and the fourth month of being here. Clapping her hands, she went into the bathroom. Sesshomaru watched her go, then glanced towards the calender. He trotted over and stood up, front paws on each side of the calender, studying it closely. _'Daiben! I completely forgot that the full moon was this week!' _he cursed to himself and heard the water running in the tub. He expected Airi to come drag him there, but she just called for him. He caught the scent again, it was excrutiatingly annoying, he wished to figure out what this delicous smell was. He flexed his claws, then went to the bathroom, only to stop in his tracks.

"What? It's not like you haven't seen me like this before. I'm doing this because it wastes water if we bathe seperately. My water bill was crazy this month, since you got here," she explained and covered her breasts, blushing slightly. He shook his head in disbelief, staring at her. Her face turned a shade deeper and the blush reached her neck.

"C'mon! Get in!" she ordered him, the shower door was open, the water running hot. Steam rose from the facet and fogged up the window and mirror. She finally went over to him and grabbed his collar, dragging him over. She removed the collar and pushed him in, soon following. He stood awkwardly, staring at the tiles at the bottom of the shower. He heard the cap of a bottle pop open, she started scrubbing his back and washed him thoroughly. Rinsing him off, she went to her hair, then her body. He glance up and saw her breast jiggle as she scrubbed her scalp, then he quickly looked away. She finished and brought the conditioner to his fur, he felt it slick down his coat. She washed his tail last, and then went to her own hair. Sesshomaru stood there, never moving, knowing he was extremely aroused. Airi kneeled down in front of him and scrubbed his ears, apparently forgetting to condition them. He had no choice but to gaze at her chest, they were still bouncing and moving as she scrubbed, then rinsed. _'Damn it, I wish to take her right now. But I can't, not like this. And she's a human! I can't be feeling like this,' _he punished himself. His beast soon intervened, _**'Human or not, she's a vixen. She is showering with you! You dumb bastard!' **_his beast chided angrily. _'That doesn't matter,' _his anwer was clipped and frustrated. _**'Yes but I am the true you, so you do want her. Take her on the full moon!' **_his beast replied happily, knowing the moon was this week. _'No! That will not happen!' _he barked furiously. _**'You will,'**_ was all his beast answered with, and subsided for the moment. Airi turned the water off and noticed Soubi was growling, she instantly stepped back, wondering what was wrong.

"Soubi, you okay?" she asked warily, wondering if she locked the door, remembering she did. He just shook himself, soaking her, and she eeped in surprise.

"Soubi!" she laughed and stepped out, happy there was a drain in the middle of the bathroom. She grabbed a large black towel and dried her self, then wrapped it around her body. She grabbed a small white towel and wrapped her hair, then pulled out a big white towel. She dried Soubi, mostly, then blow dried her hair, then his. He looked up at her in bliss as she brushed him, and when she was done, he nuzzled her knee, making her laugh.

"That tickles, and your nose is cold!" she yelped and laughed. Then pulling on some shorts and a Legend of Zelda shirt, she wandered into the dinette. Sesshomaru followed her faithfully, wondering what was going on with him. He then caught onto that blissfull sweet smell that was drafting itself into his nose. Sesshomaru shook himself, trying to get out of this haze. She made dinner, steak with beans and mashed potatoes. Giving a plate to Soubi, she noticed he tried to distance himself. He ate and sat on the couch, unusual for him, since he always waited for her to finish. She cleaned up and walked over to him. Airi sat down next to him and started stroking his fur.

"Soubi? Are you okay?" she coaxed him and massaged his fur. He could smell it again, the scent was strong now and he could barely contain himself. Then he realised what the scent was. _'She's in heat! I hadn't realised. And it smells so amazing, quite different from the usual scent when females are in heat. A little difference here and there, but nothing ever like this,' _Sesshomaru was grateful her legs were closed at the moment. But then she opened them slightly and he was assaulted by the sweet smell of her. She was in heat. He was a male. One who could smell it and it be strong to his senses. Also that he was a youkai, an inuyoukai at that. He tried desperately to smother the smell by putting his nose in between his paws, but it was stubborn and attacked his nose still. Airi stood up after patting his head and walked over to the radio, turned on a rock station and went to clean the kitchen. Sesshomaru followed her, helplessly, staying right next to her.

"You can't be up my butt man!" she laughed and sang with the song on the radio. He instantly got some dirty thoughts at that comment, but pushed them away by focusing on what she did. She finished up the small task and yawned. Sesshomaru watched her stretch, her muscles flex under her skin, though they were really small and weak. She wandered over to the coffee table and checked her messages, then stood there. She yawned again and called for Sesshomaru. He pranced over and she scratched his back, very easy to reach since his back reached her waist at how large he was.

"Man I am so tired!" she yawned again and Sesshomaru enjoyed her blissful scratching. She sighed and stopped scratching him, she petted his head and shut off the radio. Walking to her bedroom, she broke into a run and jumped onto her bed, laughing as she landed. Sesshomaru jogged after her and stopped at the foot of the bed. She turned her body so she could see him, she patted the bed, unknowingly parting her legs an inch, smothering him with her heat again. He instantly hopped onto the bed and buried his nose under her shirt, trying to reach her cleavage. She yelped and pushed him away, laughing at his antics.

"You are so weird today. You're never like this," she giggled. Sesshomaru shook himself quickly, then went for her cleavage again, this time successfully. She instantly pushed him away, gasping each time his cold nose touched her skin.

"That's cold! Stop that, it tickles!" she gasped and erupted with laughter as Sesshomaru started nuzzling her stomach with his nose. _'She smells devine,' _he thought to himself as he tickled her more, then went after her breasts for a third time. This time she let him, for some odd reason she didn't know, and he nuzzled her cleavage. When he licked her she gasped and pushed him away.

"Now, now, none of that. You're a dog, I'm a woman. That's, like, really unorthodox or something like that," she pulled her shirt back down. _'Isn't that different, I bathe with him and he starts getting all cuddly and loving, why didn't I do this the first night? And oh my god! This is the first time he actually got on the bed! Mark the calender for celebration! It's a freakin' holiday!' _she thought happily, then hugged him in her moment of delight. He cozied up against her, pressing his nose to her neck. She let go of him and got up.

"So it's.....11 p.m. We should go to bed. I got work tomorrow. You're sleeping with me tonight?" she asked him, but saw he just watched her, so took that as a yes. She took of her bra, changed into a baggy shirt and took off her shorts. Since she was sleeping with a male dog that kept trying to nuzzle into her boobies, she needed some type of cover from her usual sleep-in-underwear-or-boxers thing. She turned of the light switch as she climbed onto the queen sized matress. She snuggled into her covers, only to find Soubi had slipped under them. He climbed up and cuddled up to her. She just sighed and layed an arm over him, then she hugged him and just left her arms around him.

"My god you are extremely affectionate today. Whatever the reason, I don't know. You're an awesome dog, I always wanted a bed buddy to cuddle up to. Especially a furry one," she laughed and tapped his nose with her finger, then she massaged his side as she yawned, squeaking in the process. Airi was falling asleep, then she finally did, she was comepletely out. He took that chance to pull off her shirt and snuggle himself into her breasts. He reveled in the warmth and how smooth and soft they were. He soon fell asleep himself.

Airi had woken the next morning with her dog snuggled into her cleavage, and some how, she had no shirt. She had pushed him away with a squeal, then jumped up, finding her shirt on the floor. She slid it on and scowled at him. He had bolted upright as she squealed and he stared at her as she scowled. He growled lowly, but then he tackled her. She screamed as he did so, but went stiff when he snuggled himself to her chest again. She sat there, completely bewildered. Soubi went stiff, lifting his head from her chest. _'What the hell am I doing? This is ridiculous,' _he thought to himself angrily._** 'It's not that ridiculous, quite non ridiculous really. Very not ridiculous at al-'**_ his beast was cut off by an enraged Sesshomaru. _'I get the point! Now leave me be!' _he yelled furiously. _**'Nope, I can't really. I am **_you _**so you have no choice,' **_his beast smiled, he could here it in it's voice. _'Yes, I remeber that,' _he replied viciously. He recieved no answer, his beast had subsided for the moment. Airi pushed him off and ran to the bathroom, quickly jumping into the shower. Sesshomaru was snapped out of his daze as she pushed him off. He shook his fur angrily, then hopped onto the bed. On her way out she opened the window and came back to where Soubi lay on her bed. Airi approached hesitantly, then quickly leaned down, kissing him on the forhead and patting him, then dashing off. Sesshomaru stared of after her, then he plopped his head onto the pillow, frustrated. _'Damn this woman and her heat, I'll have to deal with a little while longer of this,' _he thought to himself resentfully. He then realized that the full moon was advancing quickly, appearing in a few days. Most likely Airi will be in heat and he'd be in his humanoid form. He flexed his claws, thinking of how to get out of the apartment before the full moon. Sesshomaru made his way to the window, examining the distance from it to the street below. Nine stories, damn. What a pathetic distance, if he were in his humanoid form, with complete youkai power, he'd make it easily. But being a domesticated dog, he wouldn't make it without breaking something in this fragile body. In anger and frustration, he growled and barked at the sky. As he calmed down, he went back to the bed, burying his nose into the sheets and inhaling that deadly delicious scent. Airi arrived back home, finding a very eager Soubi attacking her as she set her stuff down. He nuzzled her neck and her boobies. She pushed him away and with a shaky laugh, took him out.

It was late, about seven and it was dark. Sesshomaru walked along, running every now and then, making Airi pant behind him. He watched her closely, all his senses tuned to her. If she accidentally dropped the leash, left it laying next to her, loosened her grip, anything. They stayed out for an hour. Airi was yawning and squeaking. Somehow by chance, she loosened her grip on the leash. He felt it go slack an inch and he took that chance. He instantly bolted forward, feeling the surprise and fear flicker through Airi as the leash slip from her fingers. He sensed her behind him, trying to catch up to him, but he was too fast for her meak legs. They continued on for little longer and he could sense her body becoming extremely tired, but out of her determination, she kept on. He heard her footsteps falter, then stop. He slowed down slightly, triumph filling him. But it quickly was ripped from him as he sensed her failure and grief. Smelling her tears, he glanced back, seeing she had collapsed to the ground. Her shoulders shook violently. He stopped and looked back at her, he could see the tears splatter against the concrete. At that moment, he felt a tightening in his gut and his throat. Filled with guilt, he took a step towards her, but then stopped himself. He'd gotten this far, he woudn't put it to waste. Accidentally, he let out a growl, she instantly glanced up at him. Her eyes widened as she realized he'd stopped too. Her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks streaked with glistening trails of tears. The guilt tightened even more, he even felt his beast's guilt. It was unbearable. Swiping all thoughts from his mind, pushing away her scent and becoming unemotional, he managed to turn away. He bolted again, having to get a safe distance from her so he could let go of his breath. If he smelt her heat or scent again, he'd be lost and unable to have gotten away. Shaking himself, he scanned the street. Then, scenting the air, he went in search of his half-breed brother.

Airi gazed after his white form disappear into the shadows and her tears became heavier. _'I can't believe it, I only had him for at least two weeks and I let him run away. I guess I was a terrible pet owner,' _she thought grimly and cried harder. Her burstful sobs hurt her chest and when she finished her crying fit, she hicupped. Which made her chest feel even worse. Standing up, she wiped off her pants. In complete stubborn determination, she ventured forward. She would get him back home safely, even if it killed her. She wouldn't chance him getting hurt again.

Sesshomaru followed the scent through a city limit and found his brother in an alley. He padded forward, knowing Inuyasha could already sense him. He found him lounging agaist the wall, apparently in deep concentration on his blackberry. He finished and stuffed it away as Sesshomaru stood infront of him. He looked at Sesshomaru for a second, then chuckled.

"I know. Ya need to break that curse, it's kinda inconvenient. Especially when we have a meeting and you aint able to come," Inuyasha shook his head and stared down at his brother. His brother growled back an answer and Inuyasha nodded his head.

"Kagome is fine. And yeah, I wanna know what happened over this last month man, cuz you smell like chick," he guffawed and laughed at his comment, then shook his head and walked down the alley. Sesshomaru growled in annoyance and followed.

Flare: This chapter I guess was no good either. Jeez I critique myself to much. Oh and when he says daiben, that means shit in japanese. Lol.  
Sess: I think it was pretty good, especially that I get to snuggle your gorgeous chest next. This was **the** daiben, pretty amazing chapter I'd say.  
Flare: Yeah, pfft. Only Airi's. And whatever!  
Sess: Oh but why not your's? You look like Airi, hmm...You put yourself into the story didn't you?  
Flare: No! I did not! It's Airi! And she is sexy, a lot prettier than me.  
Sess: *Looks up and down, then smirks sexily* From what I can see you're quite the vixen yourself....  
Flare: Hey, don't get any ideas, you got Airi to harass. *Reconsiders his offer for a moment*  
Sess: She can wait! *Dives for Flare*  
Flare: Ah! Um, hope to see you at the *squeals* Hey, don't touch me! But the next chapter! Bye!  
*A bunch of clanks and things falling over, more squeals*  
Flare: I command you to leave! Ah! What the hell is wrong with you?!  
Sess: *chuckles evilly*


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha under any circumstances.

A/N: Just a story with Sesshomaru, anybody else from the show I put in, and my own characters, of course.

Airi had began to wonder why she as still out looking for him. She knew he was gone, but she just couldn't grasp the fact that he was actually **gone**. Her eyes were dry and puffy from crying so much, she had stopped after a while but continued to sob. It was as if her body had ran out of tears for the day. Bringing her hand up from her death grip on the leash, she pressed her ice cold fingertips to her heated eyelids. She sighed, letting her fingers revel in the warmth for a moment. Dropping her hand back to her side, she gazed around. In her desperate search for Soubi, she had wandered into the woods. It was dark and cold and it scared her. Was she lost? She didn't even know. Hearing a twig crack she snapped her head in its general direction. _'I wanna go home....but I can't. I have to find him. I wont let him get hurt,' _she thought and tried to calm to herself. With one last deep breath to relax, she set out again to find him.

His brother really got on his nerves. Inuyasha could be such a pain. Jabbing at him with comments on his fur being so feminine smelling, 'like vanilla or something' he told him. Sesshomaru wanted to correct him that it was warm vanilla sugar, but held it back. His brother would **never **let him live **that **one down. He followed Inuyasha through the alley and down the street. The large building of _Taishou Industry Co. _rose from the horsizon. It was a bit extravagant compared to his own standards. His brother had insisted on the fancy design and shiny exterior and interior. It was pretty alright looking, but not his taste. Scowling at the fact of letting his brother pick the design, he noticed said person speaking again.  
"So are you gonna tell me why you smell so much like chick **and **chick bath oils?" Inuyasha threw a smirk over his shoulder at his older brother. Sesshomaru stayed quiet for a moment, mulling over what he should give his brother as a plausabe explanation. He couldn't find any. Sighing irritably, he growled up at his brother.  
"I was adopted by a woman that I felt was worthy enough to house me. She had.....hit me with her vehicle, the monster that thing is. But after I recuperated I sought out to come back for my monthly interceptions of the business. Since _**I **_did in fact start this whole entity," he finished with a shake of his fur, feeling that was a good enough explanation. Inuyasha stopped at an intersection, waiting for the walk sign to give them access to cross. They did and once they were a ways down, Inuyasha burst into laughter.  
"Are you **serious**?! That's so hilarious. I never thought you'd get hit by a car. You are a demon in fact, the stongest these years," Inuyasha wiped at his eyes and sighed.  
"I had been injured before hand, you know from what. Apparently this month the curse had chosen to inflict it's damage on me. I had been weary and my side was damaged. Internal injury. It would've healed in a day, but senses dull, I had been struck by that car of hers," he looked down at the ground, watching his paws hit the sidewalk in rythm. He sensed his brother's anger, toward the witch those 500 years ago. Along with pity and sadness for his brother. He knew Inuyasha felt distressed about the unfathomable event that was an addition to the curse of being a domesticated dog for the rest of his life, which was forever, until he felt passion and love for another. The attacks happened randomly, but was always after midnight. It was as if Inuyasha's Iron Reaver Soul Stealers were erupting inside Sesshomaru's body, but ten fold. That was how he explained it to Inuyasha anyways. _'It must really suck,' _Inuyasha thought to himself. He looked down at his brother padding next to him.  
"It get's worse every time?" he asked as if doubting it, still finding it unbelieveable after all these years.  
"Yes, every time," Sesshomaru replied with disdain.

Airi walked along and tripped over a root. She was fine and held in her anger, until she heard an owl hoot at her.  
"Agh! You stupid owl! I was fine until you laughed at me!" she screamed at the trees. It was bad enough this was the fourth time that she fell, but that owl always hooted at her. At least she thought it did, or she was going in circles. This tree root did look familiar. Sltamping her foot and grinding it into the dirt she growled incoherently. Continuing on she felt her stomach growl back at her. She slapped her stomach then winced. Sighing and breathing heavily, she continued onward. Two hours later she found herslf even deeper into the woods.  
"Sou-chan! Soubi! Where are you?!" she cried and hugged herself. She was never this weak, or this emotional infront of anybody. Thankfully no one was there. Sighing for the hundreth time in the past six hours, she sat down, pissed, tired, and hungry. Finally, after sitting for the longest time gazing at the stars and thinking jumbled thoughts, she fell asleep.

Sesshomaru glared at the bedroom walls as he layed on his futon. He couldn't wait until tomorrow night. It would be the full moon, meaning he could be in his all his demonic glory. He glanced at the door as he heard footsteps down the corner of the corridor. It was Inuyasha, **again**_._ Growling into the silk comforters, he rolled over so he'd be facing the door. The door slid and slammed, making it slide back closed. His half-brother trudged in as if he owned the place, which he didn't, and sat on the foot of the bed. He smirked at Sesshomaru and kicked off his shoes and his socks; pushing his horrible smelling feet into Sesshomaru's muzzle. Sesshomaru snapped and in furious anger, growled and tackled Inuyasha. They wrestled on the floor, Sesshomaru trying to bite at Inuyasha's neck and Inuyasha trying to claw at Sesshomaru. They finally stopped at Sesshomaru jumped off with a growl and trotted over to the other side of the room. Inuyasha wiped blood off his neck and his cheek, places Sesshomaru had gotten a good tear at. He inspected the claw marks on Sesshomaru's sides he had given him and on his legs. Out of no where he laughed, guffawing and wiping tears from his eyes. Sesshomaru just glared at him, flexing his claws.  
"Aw man! I remember when we used to hate each other so much. You know before you would have killed me before we finally settled our differences. That was only sparring," Inuyasha stuck out his tongue childishly and got up.  
"Hn," was his reply. It was true, they weren't like this until about two hundred years after Sesshomaru was turned into a domestic dog. That was the time Inuyasha finally realized the large white dog wandering around aimlessly was his older brother. The explanation of how Rin had been guided to the village and put under Kaede's care. The explanation that he never seen his brother for the longest time. The explanation for when Naraku had said his brother was gone from existence. The unknown power that had helped him in defeating Naraku. Sesshomaru remembered how Inuyasha had acted, going after the witch, killing her, and came back with only a few scratches. Seshomaru had been amazed at his younger brother's acceptance and compassion for him when he had talked to him about the curse. He knew that was probably from Kagome scolding him heavily. They had their squabbles and sparring here and there. Like earlier when Inuyasha aggravated him like that.  
"Inuyasha, do you....think that we would ever....agree....or become true brothers if this curse hadn't fallen apon me?" Sesshomaru asked hesitantly. Inuyasha stared at him for a while, going over what he had asked in his head. Apparently it had sunk in far enough for him to gather up a response.  
"I-I d-don't think we'd be as close as we are now. But I think that we'd become allies either way when it came to industry and money more important than demonic power," he replied hesitantly, taken aback by what his brother asked. Sesshomaru gazed up at his brother from his position on the floor. _'He amazes he me every day. For a hanyou, he's impressed me over these years. Father would be proud of him,' _the thought of father made him think over his own self. He had become quite a Taiyoukai. Inuyasha knew he was stronger and forever would be the Alpha.  
"To this day you still accept being my beta?" he scrutinized Inuyasha as he stared back.  
"It's an honor to be beta. I know I'd never be the alpha. And truthfully, I wouldn't have it any other way, brother," Inuyasha smiled wide and beamed his bright white teeth at him. Sesshomaru just snorted and trotted out of the room chuckling.

She was hungry, starving was the word, actually. She could eat a whole buffet twice right now. Maybe a whole pizza. She had woken up in the afternoon, it looked like one or something by what she could tell of the direction of the sun. Very, **very**, happy that she hadn't been in the sun and that she was under the shade. She would've been lobster red and burned to a crisp. She stood up slowly and stretched her sore body. She needed to get home. But then again, she needed to find Soubi. She wandered forward and tried to keep a straight path. In a few hours it would get dark again, she most definitely did **not** want that. She didn't like it last night, it was so dark, eerie, and she was so scared. She actually liked to wander the night, but not alone in the woods where she was lost. Airi continued on, hoping to find a street or something. Some hours later she found herself deeper in the forest and even more lost. Hearing the trees rustle their leaves, she stopped dead in her tracks. Frozen in fear, she decided it was just the wind.

Sesshomaru was bored. He needed to find something to do. Padding down the corridor he felt his stomach was empty. He wandered into the kitchen and scented a piece of raw beef on the counter. Skillfully drawing himself in the kitchen and up the counter, he snatched it and started tearing into it. It's been a while since he'd had his raw meat, well a month, but still it was a neccessity. He was going through a painful transformation tonight, so he needed what he needed. He finished and cleaned his bloody muzzle and paws off in a bowl of water. His thoughts ran into the girl. How she looked so lonely and sad when he ran away. He should go find her, see if she made it home safely. That's what he'd do. He'd check on the woman once he changed. Wandering back to his room, he sat and waited. He watched the sun go down after a few hours and braced himself. It came later than expected, so he was a little unprepared. He felt his body contort and twist abnormally into painful directions. His muzzle came in and replace itself with a nos and lips. His legs buckled and lengthened, his front legs turned into arms. His spine twisted and flipped, straightening itself. His tail retracted and he felt his fur disappear into his body and be replaced with ivory skin with inticately placed markings. He stood up carefully and flexed and stretched his dearly missed muscles and bones. He regained control of his body and dressed himself into blue and whie hakamas and haori. He shot out the window and off after her scent.

"Damit! Dammit! Dammit!" she screamed. She had tripped again. Why did she trip so much? She heard an owl hoot and she snapped.  
"Shut up you damn shitty owl!" she screamed and felt warm liquid run down her arm. She looked at her arm and found blood covering her arm and a wound about the size of a leaf.  
"Dammit," she mumbled to herself and then she screamed and stomped at the ground. Her tantrum immediatly stopped when she heard something. _'Was that a chuckle?'_ she thought in disbelief. She went to walk forward again and heard something land quietly behind her.  
"Now, should women really speak like that?" she heard a voice, low and baritone. It was as if it were like velvet to her ears. She thought it was just stupid hallucinations getting to her. She spun around to lecture and confront her imagination, but had the air taken from her. A man stood before her and he was excrutiatingly **handsome**, and actually beautiful. His skin was ivory and perfect. His neck was long and she even thought that was beautiful. She saw his hair and the color had her breath taken even more away. It was long and straight, reaching his knees. It's color was white, wait no, it was silver, with a bluish tint to it. She looked at his ears and saw they were pointed, like **elf **ears. Her eyes traveled to his skin again and found there were magenta stripes on each cheek. She looked up to his eyebrows and saw they were silver and perfect. She found a indigo cresent moon resting on his brow. She roved her eyes over his chin and lips, which looked actually pretty. She wanted to laugh at the thought. She looked at his high cheekbones and perect nose and dare let her eyes fall to his half closed lids, that of course, even had silver eyelashes. She was completely lost when she looked into his eyes. They wer pools of gold that had interest and curiousity dancing in them. She heard someone talking to her, but she was so entranced she ignored them. That hair was gorgeous, it looked so silky and bouncy and she just wanted to run her fingers through it-  
"Hello. Earth to woman. Are you in there?" she was ripped from her trance when he had tapped her nose. Airi found that she had actually taken a step closer to and she was leaning towards him. Her hand was raised slightly, aiming for his hair. Snatching it back to her side, she looked everywhere but him.  
"What?" she asked him flatly, trying to sound unfazed and calmed, but her voice cracked a little. He folded his arms and she noticed he was wearing a traditional navy blue and white kimono. _'What pretty colors. They look really nice on him. Is that silk? Maybe I should just touch it? Hey! Stay focused!' _she scolded herself and focused back at him.  
"Well? What do you want?" she asked him again, irritated and flushed. He raised a single perfect eyebrow at her and she was almost lost again. _'Oh I wish I could do that! Stop it! Keep it together girl! Can't let some guy just get you all flustered. Right?" _she straightened up and tapped her foot impatiently.  
"I came after you when I noticed you had wandered in here. It seems like you had quite an expedition," he smirked and eyed her clothing and face. She let go of her long ago forgotten arm and unconsciously held it out so she could look at herself. Oh god, her white Legend Of Zelda shirt was smeared in dirt. Her black skinny jeans were caked in it. She didn't have time to inspect her converse because she felt her arm grabbed and lifted. She looked at the culprit and saw he was examining her arm closely. She was about to yell at him but couldn't since it only took him two seconds to look at her arm.  
"When did this happen?" he asked her angrily. A growl errupted from his chest and he glared at her. But he instantly looked away. He could feel his beast fighting to burst out, the blood was getting to him. _'Did his eyes just bleed red? Ah! Who does he think he is?' _she glared back at him.  
"I tripped a few minutes ago and this popped up. Who do you think you are? It's not like you know me or anything!" she was getting really pissed. Her anger slipped away and was replaced with surprise when he started pulling her towards himself.  
"Hey! I didn't come out here to get a hug you creep!" she shrieked but he didn't say anything. So she yanked and pulled at her arm to get away from him, but winced when a painful shock shot up her arm. He leaned down and she winced again, but not in pain. He lapped at the blood on her arm. _'Oh, he's cleaning me? Or is he a vampire? Ah, man. Yeah, this is a dream. Yep,' _she convinced herself poorly and yelped when he licked her wound. She didn't know what was going on, but she was **so **hungry and tired. He finished and pulled her against his chest. Airi looked down at her arm and saw all the blood gone from her arm and her wound looked smaller than before.  
"I came to find my dog....his name....Sou...Soubi," she barely got out and she felt her head loll against his arm. She gazed up at his red eyes which had turned crimson and noticed they weren't scary anymore. They were actually kind of dreamy looking. His chest vibrated and caused her body to vibrate also. She felt unconsciousness coming to her and rested her head against his chest. She fell asleep as she let the blackness consume her. Sesshomaru looked down at the woman in his arms and sighed. This wasn't supposed to have happened. He accidentally let his beast come forth and take over. He let the beast stay out and take her home. He slipped through the lobby quietly and stepped into the elevator. He found her door unlocked and growled at her naivity, but continued wandering down the hall to her bedroom. Rummaging through her dresser, he found her usual sleep shirts and picked one. He sat down on the floor and put her in his lap, leaning her against him. Slipping of her dirty clothes, her put on her baggy gray _ddrum _shirt and looked at her face and hands. _'At least her hair isn't dirty. But her face and her hands, they'll have to be washed,' _he picked up a hairtie and pulled her hair back in a loose ponytail. Her hands and face clean, he lifted a comforter from her bed and went to the living room. Laying back on the couch, he put her ontop him and throwed the blanket over them. He sensed her empty stomach and decided he'd feed her when she woke up. But what was he going to do? How was he going to get her to forget this? Or better yet, what as he going to tell her if she did remember? _'Oh just say, 'Hello, I'm Sesshomaru Taishou and I am an Inuyoukai. And guess what? I'm your dog, Soubi,' _he grunted in frustration and shifted her position. Ending with her straddling him, her hands resting on his chest and her forehead nestled into the crook of his neck._ 'Yeah, she would only scream and call me a monster,' _he sighed and rested his cheek against her soft blonde hair. He had grown close to the woman, he'd admit that. Which was amazing since he'd only lived with her for a month. Maybe it was because he got to see her half naked all the time? He chuckled dryly, knowing that was something Miroku would say. He'd just have to see if she'd accept him and not run away screaming so she could hide from him. That's what he'd do, he'd wait for the outcome. He fell alseep soon enough himself.

Airi woke up feeling warm and cozy. She didn't want to get up, but she had to, she needed to take a shower and brush her teeth. She layed there, contemplating of what to do. She snuggled further into this comfortable thing underneath her, reveling in the warmth. Taking a deep breath, she found that it smelt extremely **wonderful**. Cuddling against it, she decided to get up. That was shenshe noticed the thing underneath her was alive. It was a person, and it's large hand rested against her waist. She instantly jumped up and screamed, bringing the blanket with her. She found a very familiar person lounging on her couch. She gasped and shrieked at him.  
"**_What the hell are you doing in my house_**?!" she scrunched her nose angrily, pointing her finger at him. She remembered being in pants and a shirt, not in nothing but a t-shirt and underclothes. She yelped in surprise and covered herself protectively with the blanket. He smirked at her, but then sat up. He rested his elbows on his knees and his chin on his hands, trying to look casual and not big and frightening. He wanted her to be comfortable and not shrink away from him or anything like that.  
"How about you go and take a shower, clean up yourself up and I suppose get dressed. While you do that I'll make you a very delicious meal," he smirked again and watched her anger dissapate. She sat there in complete distress and had no idea what to do. _'I want a shower and a meal. But still, this guy in in my house. Oh what to do!,'_ Airi scrunched her nose again but this time in frustration. Worrying her lip she stared at the floor, unsure of what to do. Oh _kami_ she looked so adorable. Sesshomaru wished for her to just do one of her squeaky yawns, a cough, or even a sneeze! Anything would sufice. If she'd only do something, maybe stretch, that would make his day.  
"I suppose........I'll go take a shower....But you **stay **here! Or out here! Make me something to eat! Well, your in my house. I should be making you the food. Dangit! Just-ungh-gah! Oh I'm just taking a darn shower!" she sneezed as she finished and Sesshomaru wanted to tackle her. But he stayed rooted to the spot and watched her stomp off. _Tmp-tmp-tmp. _The door slammed and he heard the shower start. Standing up, he stretched and with a groan he stepped into the kitchen.  
"Hn, adorable," he huffed and smirked.  
"You better make me something good and alot of it!" Airi yelled from the bathroom. Slipping off her clothes, she quickly spun and locked the door. Jumping into the shower, she went to wash her hair and accidentally reached for Soubi's shampoo. _'Oh....I'd just bought it too. I've been using my bath stuff on him the entire time. I didn't even get to show him it,' _she felt the tears coming and she leaned against the freezing cold tiles. She gasped from the cold, but forgot about it and started crying. She missed him already. She needed him now to, especially since this guy was in her house. Last night.....she wouldn't think about it._'I hate to say it, but I actually kinda liked it- NO! I can't think that! You don't even know the guy! Just because you're still a virgin at nineteen nd haven't had a date since prom doesn't mean to throw yourself on this guy!'_ she screamed inwardly as she tryed to calm herself. Finished bathing, she brushed her teeth and pulled her hair back in a on some skinny jeans and a _Muse _t-shirt, she slipped on some socks. Walking into the kitchen, she smelt the food. She must've been in the shower for half an hour, so she wasn't surprised that it was already done. He was leaning against the counter smugly and pointed to a plate on the counter. Oh she knew she was drooling, there was sushi, ramen, and sweet rice cakes. Did he secretly know she loved all those together? Who knew, she'd enjoy it though.  
"Thanks, I guess," she looked at him through her periph and found he bowed his head in reply. Grabbing a fork, she sat down on the floor. Warily, she watched him slip to the floor next to her, very gracefully. She wanted to punch him and wipe that smug look off his face. They ate in silence, him eating like a lord and Airi stuffing her face.  
"Oh my jeez I feel so full! I haven't eaten in....."she tapped her fingers together, from the time she got home yesterday, to....she looked at the clock. _'Holy crap! It's noon! Oh my god! That's thirty hours! Oh how did I survive?!' _she felt her jaw hanging and her eyes open wide gawking at the clock. Shaking herself out of shock, she finished and stood up to clean their dishes. Drying them and putting them away, she stood there and stared at him.  
"Now, can you tell me who the hell you are?" Airi pressed her fingers together, uncomfortable with having a man she didn't know at all in her house. Seshomaru stared at her for some time as she looked at the roof.  
"If you must. I am Sesshomaru," glancing at the clock, he counted how many hours he had left.  
"Sesshomaru?...." she opted for a last name, but he wasn't going to give her one.  
"Sesshomaru, now I have my own question," he flicked his finger at the box of noodles on the counter, but then turned his attention back to her.  
"Hmph, fine," crossing her ams, she glared at him.  
"Do you remember anything from last night?" Sesshomaru examined her reaction, all senses tuned to her.  
"I..I do. I remember every...thing," her eyes went downcast and he sensed the fear ebbing around her. What would he say now? If she did remember everything, then why wasn't she running screaming? _'This girl is overly unsual,' _playing with the side of the box of noodles, he tryed to think of an explanation. He'd have to tell her the whole truth, since she knew he wasn't human, obivously. Finally, he leaned his elbows on the counter and his chin on his palms.  
"I presume you know I'm not human," she nodded quickly and he continued. She was very frightened, it overwhelmed his senses. "Well, you should have the priveledge to know. I am an Inuyoukai. Well, a Taiyoukai also. A lord and such. Now, do you wish to know how long I've lived?" he gazed at her face covered by her blonde bangs. Her shoulders were tense, her entire body was tense. She nodded once, so he kept on. "I have lived for a very long time. For over a thousand years I assure you. But to humans I only appear at least twenty one or so. The explanation for my appearance, my clothes, markings, eyes, claws, fangs, and hair," he counted them off on his fingers and continued. "That's all because of my Inuyoukai blood. Last night....my beast. It's my inner youkai, it came out because of the smell of your blood. Protection I suppose," he told her about his business and his amazing senses. But he left out his brother and about Soubi. He was getting a little worried. She was standing there quiet, not moving at all. She was very solemn and calm, and so **still**. _'Usually she's so energetic and hyper. Crazy and happy all the time. Is it because of what happened last night? Or is it because of Soubi? When I ran the other night?' _his calm posture faltered and his face changed into complete guilt and worry. He smelt her tears, they were faint, but she was very close to breaking.  
"I know that your dog- You told me you were looking for him. Soubi was it? I'll help you...."his sentence trailed off as she started convulsing into sobs. He didn't know what to do exactly, but then he figured out what he should do. He slowly edged around the corner of the counter and stopped right next to her. Airi's hands were braced on the counter as she sobbed. Sesshomaru grabbed her and held her against him. He'd surprised himself and her, but she continued to cry and started screaming for him to let her go. She beat against his chest and tryed to pull away from him. But he held her to him, unfazed by her punches. She then stopped and just leaned into his chest and cryed. Apparently she was still very tired and fell asleep, exhausted from her crying. He lifted her and layed her on the couch. He wrote a note about jibberish of his apologies and that he went out and found her dog in the city. He sat it on the coffee table and sat on the floor and watched her sleep. He only had an hour until sunset. Getting up he wandered the house and ended up in her room. Opening a door a shelf in her closet, that she never, not **ever**, messed with. Slipping out of his clothes, he set them up neatly in a hidden spot. Then turning back around, he went back into the living room and sat down on the floor. He watched the sun go down. The transformation back into a dog was just as painful. Tired and exhausted, he crawled onto the couch in between Airi's legs and nestled his muzzle into her breast.

Flare: Well this chapter was really long and I guess got depressing. Sorry for the long wait. So much has happened lately. I've been moving and two of my cousins and my grandpa died this week. Oh and not to mention that my uncle had a heart attack and had to be hospitalized for the time being from a weak heart. But anyways! I hope you enjoyed this!  
Sess: I really like the ending when I get to nestle in between her legs and breast. Oooo boobies.*Eyes Flare's breast casually*.  
Flare: Yeah yeah you like boobies. Jeez. And don't look at me like that! You ripped my clothes to shreds last time! But haha! You didn't get any!  
Sess: I beg to differ. I got your breasteses. Haha. Yes it was so warm.  
Flare: Oh shut up! *Blush* Now readers thanks for the reviews! You really inspired me!  
Sess: Should I tackle her? Yes? Your readers said yes.  
Flare: The hell they did! They did **_not._** Uh....did you guys? *looks at Sess warily*  
Sess: Oh they did. Ha! *tackles*  
Flare: Next chapter will come sometime soon or whatever! Ah! Stop that! Hey you ripped my shirt!  
Sess: Exactly. *dives for Flare again*  
Flare: Stop! Dammit! Ah why are you sill here?! Go go! Next chapter AH!  
*banging of tables being flipped, growling, and Flare screaming trying to evade him*  
Sess: See you next chapter. *winks* Your mine!


End file.
